Astucious
by SnowBite2000
Summary: Gwendolyn Thatcher moves to Portland, Oregon after getting fired from her old job. Her whole life, her eyes have deceived her. But when she finally sees the truth behind everybody's faces, will she be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

"Well, here's your last one Miss Gwendolyn."

"Thank you Mr. ... ummm...,"

"Renard."

"Thank you Mr. Renard. And please. Call me Gwen."

"Alright well let me know if you need anything else Miss Gwen."

"I will. Thank You."

Mr. Renard just helped me move in my last box. I'm new to this police station. I used to be a lawyer in Amity, but I was kicked out of the agency. My boss said that I got to close with my clients. Whatever that means. I really needed some money so I took the first job that was offered to me. Unfortunately it was a career as a police sergeant. All I get to do is supervise the lower level police and help criminal investigators. I mean, I guess it's better than being a plumber or worse, a babysitter. Ugh I hate kids. Well I better get to unpacking these boxes.

I place the picture of my puppy, Klepto, at the top of my desk. I miss him. He's at my sister's house but I'll pick him up again when my house is fixed up. I also put a box of kleenex, a stapler, sticky notes, a pen and a notepad on my desk. I put important paperwork in my top and middle desk drawers. Lastly, I put a pair of binoculars in the bottom drawer.

Mr. Renard told me to come to his office when I was finished unpacking. I open my office door and leave it wide open behind me. I don't even think of closing it. Actually, my brain isn't even thinking at all. The only things that are working right now are my eyes. The only thing that I see is a beautiful, handsome man. I don't remember seeing him when I first walked in. He has fluffy black hair and foggy blue eyes. He has gleaming white teeth and a great smile. He has a little bit of stubble on his chin and he is very muscular. I start to walk over to him to introduce myself when I hear my name.

"Gwen! Gwendolyn!" I snap out of my daze and whip my head around. It's Captain Renard.

"My office is this way, Miss Gwendolyn." he says. His face is expressionless.

"Oh, yes sorry. I lost my train of thought for a second there." I can feel my neck and cheeks start to burn. I'm sure that I am already red from embarrassment.

"That's alright. Just follow me." He leads me down the hall and then opens a door to my right. I walk in to find a neat little room with a desk and chair towards the back. Behind it there are windows with blinds that have been pulled down. At the front of the room there is a window that shows the lobby. There he is again. The man that I couldn't take my eyes off of just a few moments ago.

"Please sit down." Captain Renard says, breaking my daze for a second time. I walk in front of his desk and take a seat.

"Now you will be working with detectives Nick and Hank at different crime scenes. You and Sergeant Wu will alternate crime scenes. When you get there, write down any information that you receive. After the detectives are done investigating, you will report back to the police station. You will use the information that you gathered and get any files that are connected in any way, and may help with the investigation."

"What are in the files?" I blurt out. I didn't want to interrupt him but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Everything you'll ever need to know about anything, anyplace, or anyone." He says. His face is still expressionless.

"Well, that's just about it."

"Ok thanks umm Renard." I smile and get up to walk out of his office. Captain Renard walks around his desk at the same time and my hand brushes his. He grabs my arm gently and pulls me toward him. He delicately puts his hand on my cheek and tilts my head so that I'm looking at him. His eyes sparkle and his pupils are greatly dilated but I can't tell why.

"Call me Sean." This time, he was actually showing emotion. He looked caring and affectionate. Then suddenly, he grabbed my hand. He lifted it up and softly kissed the back of it.

"See you around, Gwen." Then he walked out of the door and left me alone in his office. I want to sneak around his office for somthing that might tell me about his attitude, but I don't think I have the energy. It's been a long day. It's time to go home.

I turn onto Lovejoy Street and then pull into my driveway. I look first up at my house, gray and two stories high with white siding and a unique shape. Then I look to the other houses. They're all so beautiful. This city has good potential. A great life awaits me here.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the sunlight beating in on my face. I can hear birds chirping outside. It felt nice to sleep but I need to get ready for work. I stand up to walk to the dryer when I feel a sharp pain in my back. It's probably from a bad night's sleep on that blow up mattress. It will probably hurt to walk to the dryer so I improvise. I fall to my knees and then onto my side. I roll out of my bedroom, down the stairs, down the hall to my right, and into what will soon be my laundry room. All it is right now is a washer, a dryer, and a mountain of cardboard boxes. I have a lot of possessions so I am probably going to have someone help me unpack. I stop rolling when I get to the dryer, which I knocked down some cardboard boxes on the way to. I open it up and pull out my uniform. It's not the best looking, or comfortable for that matter, but I guess it'll have to do. Captain Ren- errr Sean told me to come to his office when I got to the station and he would give me my badge. I sure hope he's not acting weird again. Or maybe, he's just always like that.

The rough material that the police uniform is made out of somehow makes my back feel better. I walk into the kitchen and remember that I have no food. Well isn't this just great. Now I'm going to be late for work and I just started yesterday. So much for setting a good impression.

I hurry up and grab my keys and hop into the door of my red and tan Ford Explorer. The engine roars and I back out of the driveway without even thinking about looking behind me. Fortunately, there was no one on the road. I speed down back roads and then pull back into the center of Portland. I go to a McDonald's drive thru. There are only two other cars in front of me which gives me just enough time to figure out what I want and go.

"Good morning. Can I interest you in our limited edition Chocolate Covered Strawberry Frappé? Or one of our seasonal Apple Pies?" the man's voice reaches through the speakers.

"Ummm no thank you. I'll have... a Bacon Egg and Cheese McGriddle, not the meal, and a large Caramel Frappé." My items total up on the screen, $6.45.

"Is that all Ma'am?"

"Yes."

"Alright Ma'am please pull up to the second window and have a nice day." then as fast as his voice came, it was gone.

I pull up to the first window and give the cashier a ten dollar bill. He slips the change into my hands and our fingers touch. He looks at me so softly.

"Wait right there Ma'am." and then he was gone. I wonder what he could be doing. I'm pretty sure that I get my food in the next window and he already gave me back my change.

A few moments later he returns with a piece of paper.

"Have a nice day, beautiful." he stares at me very intently. Like he expects me to do something. I drive to the next window before he decides to do anything else. While the workers at the next window get my food together, I read the piece of paper that was handed to me. It's a phone number. I'm pretty sure that I don't know him. I mean, I'd never met anyone before that had lived in Portland. The lady at the window hands me my food bag and I set it on the passenger seat. Then she hands me my Frappé and her hands touch mine as she helps me take hold of it. I set it into my cupholder. When I look back up at her, she is staring at me.

"You're really pretty. Did you know that? You're like, gorgeous." She soothes back her hair nervously. "Umm can I see that piece of paper you have in your hands?" It's the piece of paper with the man's number. Maybe that's her boyfriend. This can't end well. I hand her the piece of paper and she doesn't even look at the phone number. She flips the paper over and writes somthing on the back. She hands it back to me and smiles shyly while her face turns red.

I thank her for the food and leave for work. If I speed back down those back roads, I might be able to make it to work on time. I look at what the lady wrote on the other side of the paper.

"We should get together sometime. ;)" and then under her note was a phone number that I'm guessing is her cell phone number. What a strange McDonald's.


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow I made it to work on time. Actually, I got to work early. I mean, talk about a miracle. I walk up to the lobby on the second story and then move down the hall to Sean's office. On the way there, I see the man again. He has his name engraved on his badge. I think it starts with 'N'. If only I could get a little closer... BAM! Oh no oh no oh no. Please don't see me! I tried to get closer and ended up running into a desk. I flipped over it and landed on my stomach. I got up and went to walk to Sean's office and tripped over a chair. After that I hid behind a file cabinet for a few minutes until the people in the lobby stopped looking for the cause of the crash. Thankfully, I have some experience in hiding. I nonchalantly get up from behind the file cabinet. I don't think anybody saw me, but I'm not turning around to check.

I finally make it to his office and he is staring at the window, which is weird, because the blinds are down. He has his hands folded behind his back. He must've heard me come in because he turns around to look at me. He picks up a badge, my badge, from his desk and holds it in his hands. He looks sad. It looks like he might start crying right then and there. Or maybe he already was.

"I saw you walking towards Nick. One of our detectives." What is this all about? Why would he care?

"Umm yeah... what about it...?" he stares at me shocked. Like I should know exactly what he's talking about.

"I thought... I thought..." he looks very confused.

"You thought what...?" I really have no idea what's going on.

"I thought that we had something Gwen." He has big soft eyes and a slight frown on his face. I'm lost.

He pins my badge to my uniform and then stares at my face. Just as I'm about to walk away, he grabs my hand. I can feel him slide his fingers in between mine. When I look up at him he has a big grin plastered on his face, his eyes dilated. It kind of concerns me because the light in here hasn't changed at all. With a glint in his eye, he leans forward and kisses my cheek. I start blushing and wonder why he's being like this. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do.

Suddenly I back away from him. I just moved here and don't really want to be in a relationship. This isn't even I relationship. He's my boss. He stares at me with that sad look on his face again.

"I'm sorry but... I just moved here and... I don't really want to be in a relationship right now. I mean, you're nice and all but... I just... I'm sorry. I can't." I don't want to look at him but I feel like I need to. His eyes are still strangely big and he looks like he could be happier. I can't stand to look at him any longer. I turn on my heel and walk out the door. Instead of following me, he just stays there with his feet planted to the floor.

* * *

I don't know how long I've sat in my office, but it's been hours. So long that my derrière is numb. I don't know what to make of Sean. I mean, he was just trying to be nice, wasn't he? I just get a new job and my boss already hates me. The whole time I have stared at the picture of Klepto on my desk. I was staring so intently that I didn't even notice when the other police sergeant opened the door and walked into my office. He had short black hair and was, well, short.

"Hey Newbie. Captain Renard is having a meeting in the lobby and requires that everyone shows." he says as he gestures for me to walk out the door.

Oh no. This can't be good. What if he wants to tell everybody what I did to him? What if he is going to humiliate me in front of everybody? What if he is going to fire me and wanted everybody to see it? What if-

"We really shouldn't keep him waiting." he says, snapping me out of my nightmare. I get up and shake my head, somehow thinking that it will help me forget my theories.

We walk into the lobby and Sean is standing at the front of a huge crowd. There are police and reporters gathered in front of him. Their cameras are flashing and recording while their microphones are very close to his face. As I get closer, I can finally here what he is talking about.

"...shreds this morning. With our team of the finest detectives in this town and one of our highly qualified and respected sergeants, we will find this monster and lock him up behind bars, where he belongs. Please call the Portland police if you have any will keep you updated as we gather more information. Thank you and stay tuned." the reporters keep taking pictures until Sean shoos them off. They leave the lobby and then everybody goes back to work. The detectives grab their coats. Sean walks over to me.

"Gwen, you'll take this one. The detectives will show you what to do. Good luck." He was trying to talk with no emotion but it wasn't working. I could tell that he was still sad. His eyes still had that strange look to them.

"Thanks." I still felt guilty for what I did earlier, so I did the only think I could think of. I stood on my tip**-**toes and pecked his cheek. I don't really LIKE him, but I need to keep this job so I'll do whatever it takes. He smiled widely at me. It actually kind of scared me a little bit. His smirk just seemed, I don't know, strange. But then again, he seems strange, so I'm sure it's nothing. The detectives walk towards the door so I jog to catch up to them. I don't need to look behind me to know that he is still staring and grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

The black SUV police car we ride in now is actually quite nice. There is a sun roof, tinted windows, and a caged area in the back. The middle of the car, where I sit now, Has room for three people. The seats are a very comfortable tan leather. I would hate to have to wash it. The front of the car seems a bit more complicated. There are devices used for communication, very high-tech GPS's, and other electronics that I don't recognize. Nick is sitting in the front seat driving. Hank is next to him in the passenger seat. I wish I was sitting there. I wish I was that close to beautiful, handsome Nick. car ride is silent except for the crackling static from the police radio, being cut off by someone giving information every once in a while. I pay close attention to my surroundings. I'm trying to learn what I can while there's time. We are riding down a street with forest on either side. The trees fly by in a blur, as if it were a watercolor painting and all of the paint is running. I have no idea where we are going. But then again, I can't think straight. I mean, I am attracted to Nick. What am I going to do about Sean now?

The car slows down as we drive down a gravel path. As we approach what I am assuming is the crime scene, there is a wooden sign posted on one of the trees.

"Portland, Oregon Nature Trail

3 miles"

I look out the front window and can see tha we are almost there. I can see the bright yellow 'Caution' tape surrounding part of the trail and some forest floor to the left of it. There are already about five squad cars there. Most of the police officers are leaning on their cars making conversation. Some are holding coffee. Surprisingly, none are holding donuts. I wonder where that stereotype came from. I'll have to look it up when I finally get my computer up and running. Nick pulls off to the side of the trail just in front of the yellow tape. He twists the keys and pulls them out of the ignition, making the crackling of the radio cease. Nick gets out of the door on his side and pushes it closed. Hank gets out of his door and closes it. Right when I go to reach for the handle of the door to my right, Hank pulls it open for me. He offers me his hand to help me get down. I don't want to be mean, so of course I take it. I pulls me gently out of the SUV and closes the door. He then turns his head to look at me. He is still holding my hand. I pull away and start to follow Nick who is walking up to one of the police officers, when Hank grabs my hand again. I look at his face and his eyes are dilated very strangely. Just like Sean's... I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe it's just a local gene or something. That still doesn't explain why he is holding my hand.

"Hello beautiful. My name is Hank." he says in such a charming way.

"Hi. Ummm my name is Gwendolyn. You can call me Gwen."

"Can I call you something else?" his mouth twists into a smirk.

"Like what?"

"How about... mine?" he has so much confidence in his voice.

"Uhh well you see-" he didn't even let me finish. He pushed his face up against mine. He pushed his lips to mine and was kissing me. I tried to back away from him but he grabbed my arms. No matter how much I tried to push him away, he just tightly gripped my arms. He started using tongue and I lost it. I kicked him in the shin. Hard. While he was gripping his leg and trying to recover, I pushed him to the ground and ran over to Nick. Nick didn't seem to notice how long it had taken me to reach the crime scene. He also didn't acknowledge that Hank wasn't here.

"Your job is going to be of assistance in finding very important evidence. You must look closely. Question everything. Don't consider anything unworthy of inspection. Now, here's what happened. University student Sylvia Oster went out this morning for a jog around the trail. She was wearing a red sweatshirt and purple leggings when she was last seen in one piece. She was found by someone else on the trail, torn to shreds. Look for any evidence that could possibly be helpful for this case." I love his voice. It's so enchanting. It's like music. I could listen to his voice all day long. I should talk to him more. Maybe...

"Okay, Gwendolyn?"

"Oh, yea sorry. I was just... thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh umm this case."

"Oh yeah? What about it?"

"I was just wondering where I should start looking..."

"There you go! That's the spirit! Alright well I'll go over here, and you look over there."

"Okay." I am one hundred percent sure that my face is beet red. Maybe he didn't notice. I doubt it, but you can always hope. I walk over to where I'm searching for important evidence, hoping that I'm ready for what I'll find.

I haven't even reached the forest floor yet and I already want to leave. It smells like rotting flesh. I cover my nose with the sleeve of my white Hollister hoodie. I can still smel the horrible stench, but at least it's not as bad. I am almost there and I already see something. As I get closer, I can finally see what it is. It is a little porcelain, decorative figurine. It looks like Little Red Riding Hood. I bend down to pick it up when I notice a difference in the soft dirt in front of me. There is some kind of imprint in the ground. As I lean forward, I realize that they are boot prints. This could be very important. I quickly check the surrounding are for any other clues but don't find anything. I jog back to Nick and report my findings. He also tells me what he found. He says that there was an iPod shuffle laying under a bush. There was still music playing when he found it. He said it was the song "Sweet Dreams". We scan the boot print and gather our evidence into clear plastic bags.

We return to the black SUV and I see that Hank is sitting in the passenger seat. He must've been there the whle time. I might have hurt him, but I don't feel bad. He's a creep. I realize that his eyes are still dialated.

We return to the station and just like before, Nick gets out first, leaving Hank and I in the car alone. Before he even touches the handle of his door, I am out of th car and walking up the steps to the police station. I turn around to look at him because I feel like he is watching me. Sure enough, he is glaring at me. He looks very sinister. Very evil. I turn and start climbing the stairs again when I hear Hank say something behind me. At first I wasn't sure if I'd heard him right. I mean, there is a lot of traffic in Portland. A lot of brake slamming and horn honking. I'm not even sure how I heard him, but I did. I wish I hadn't.

"This isn't over."


End file.
